


Brotherly Love

by melodious-sitarist (batmanmonroe)



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, baby gays, childhood crush, reno is lea's big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 08:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanmonroe/pseuds/melodious-sitarist
Summary: Lea needs advice, so he goes to the person he looks up to most.  Completely self-indulgent nonsense based off my headcanon that Reno is Lea's older brother.





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have school work I should be doing. Instead I'm writing about two redheaded dweebs. Why am I like this.

“Hey, squirt, Ma’s got dinner downstairs waiting for you.”

Lea showed no sign that he’d even heard his brother. He was still gazing at his phone, brow furrowed in concentration. Fingers danced across the screen, then immediately jabbed at the backspace key. No, that wasn’t right. Nothing he said was coming outright. Hearts, why was all this so hard?

He only looked up when he felt the weight of his mattress dip from the weight of the lanky seventeen-year-old. “Did you hear me?” was Reno’s oh-so-sensitive reply. Lea mumbled something noncommittal. Something was wrong if Lea wasn’t snarking back or charging for the food. Okay, he’d bite. “Everything okay?” Lea just shrugged. That would be a no. “Somebody botherin’ you at school? Just tell me who and they’ll be spitting their teeth on the side--”

“No!” Lea clutched the phone to his chest, green eyes wide.

“Easy, easy,” Reno said. “I was just offering. You gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, okay?” Lea said defensively. Reno arched an eyebrow. Knowing he didn’t believe him for a second, Lea finally gave in. “Reno? How do you tell somebody you… y’know… like them?”

Laughter burst from Reno’s lips. Not quite the response Lea was after. “Sorry, little brother. That’s not what I was expecting. That’s all. So, little Lea’s got a crush, huh?”

“Hey, I’m serious!” Lea protested. “I’m really freaking out about this!”

“Okay, okay, real talk with Reno coming right up.” He flipped his long red ponytail over his shoulder and made a show of adjusting the goggles on top of his head like a professor’s glasses. “Lesson number one. The important thing to remember when dealing with girls is not to push the wrong buttons. They’re complicated, you know? One minute you’re bringing her flowers, the next you’re laid out on the ground. Gotta be careful.”

“I think that’s just you,” teased Lea.

Reno clapped a hand over his chest, pretending to be mortally offended. “Hey, now! I’ll have you know I am great with girls!” Which of course was why he was getting dumped by a new girl every month.

Lea shook his head at his brother’s stupidity, gaze drawn magnetically to his phone again. “... Reno?” he asked, halting, hesitating. He rubbed the back of his neck. A war raged briefly in his mind. Was this something he was ready to say out loud? But he had to. If he didn’t, the unspoken words would burn his insides like acid. “What if… what if it’s not a girl?”

Reno blinked. But he grinned like he’d gotten a whole lot more dirt than just his brother’s sexuality. “Gotcha. Don’t you worry, peanut. Your secret’s safe with me.” He got back to his feet, stretching his arms over his head.

“Wait! You didn’t tell me how to tell him I like him!” Lea hopped off his bed, seizing his brother’s elbow to stop him. Big, desperate green eyes locked onto pale blue ones dancing with mirth.

“What are you even scared of?” Reno asked. “All you gotta do is make a move, and Isa will be all over you. Now, come on." He ruffled Lea's unruly spikes. "Dinner’s getting cold. Race you down the banister!” He was off like a shot, leaving Lea completely dumbfounded. There was no way he’d been that obvious!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you, it has been a minute since I've played FF7 so my Reno probably isn't super in character. We'll chalk it up to the fact that he's 17. Lea's meant to be 13 here- two years before the whole apprentice thing.


End file.
